Arigatou Aishiteru
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Di sini, di tempat yang sama. Bertahun-tahun lalu aku mengacuhkan dirinya yang pernah mencoba mencegah kepergianku. Dan sekarang seolah memunculkan karma, apakah dia akan lakukan hal yang sama padaku? Mengabaikanku dan pergi ke tempat orang itu./Sasuke POV/One-Shot/Semi-Canon(?)/RnRnC?


Di sini, di tempat yang sama. Bertahun-tahun lalu aku mengacuhkan dirinya yang pernah mencoba mencegah kepergianku. Dan sekarang seolah memunculkan karma, apakah dia akan lakukan hal yang sama padaku? Mengabaikanku dan pergi ke tempat orang itu.

=0=0=0=0=

Aku heran, kenapa…

"_**Jangan pergi!... Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!"**_

Saat itu aku bisa saja mengabaikannya.

Tapi…

_Syuuuut_

Secepat kilat aku justru bergerak. Tubuh itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba aku berdiri di belakangnya.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini?

"_**Sakura…"**_

Sejenak kupandangi helaian rambut merah muda itu.

"―_**arigatou**_**."**

Justru malah kata itu yang terucap.

Padahal aku yakin aku tak akan pernah mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun salam perpisahan pun tak sanggup kunyatakan.

Apa mungkin aku…

Ada bagian dalam diriku yang masih berharap suatu saat bisa kembali padanya.

* * *

-o0o-

**ARIGATOU AISHITERU**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **(Semi)Canon, OOC (maybe), typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (?)

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

.

.

.

* * *

"Teme!"

Sebuah kotak kecil berbalut _velvet_ biru disodorkan si Dobe padaku. Cengiran rubah beserta tatapan _aquamarine_ itu terlihat seakan menyuruhku untuk membuka kotaknya. Terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih berdesain unik dengan hiasan batu permata kecil yang cantik, begitu kulihat isinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Bagus tidak? Hehe―"

"Hn." Onyx-ku mengerling. Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat. "Apa peduliku, bagus atau tidak..." ucapku sambil menutup kotak itu dan dengan sembarangan melemparkannya kembali.

"Woi, TEMEEE! Sialan kau, hati-hati dong. Ini barang mahal." protes lelaki _blonde spike_ itu. Untung saja dengan cekatan dia berhasil menangkapnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh membentur lantai. "Kau kira aku habiskan uang tabunganku berapa tahun untuk beli cincin ini? Ini cincin pertunanganku tahu?!"

Pertunangan?

Aku hentikan langkahku dan sedikit menoleh padanya usai mendengar satu kata barusan. "Kau akan menikah?" tanyaku.

Hening sejenak.

"Wkwkwkwkwk~…" dengan gilanya orang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Aduh Temeeee, biasa aja deh mukamu itu. Hahaha~ coba sana ngaca dan lihat tampangmu sekarang. Apa kau begitu terkejut eh, tahu aku akan menikah? Kesannya kau barusan seperti cowok yang cemburu karena pasangan _yaoi_-nya…"

_**Sring**_

"WHAAA… Iya, iya, bercanda juga."panik Naruto ketika dengan cepat kuarahkan pedang Kusanagi-ku tepat ke batang lehernya. "Hee~… ampuuuunnn."

"Tch, jangan bicara sembarangan." desisku tak main-main, kembali kusarungkan pedang tipisku itu. Jujur saja aku paling tak suka mendengar isu seperti tadi. _Yaoi_. Aku kan cowok normal.

…

Siang ini aku berada di kantor Hokage bersama Naruto tak lain karena kepentinganku menyerahkan laporan misi yang baru saja kuselesaikan. Usai bahas pekerjaan, sebagai teman kini kami sampingkan urusan formal antara bawahan dan atasan. Ya, si Dobe itu sekarang kan sudah jadi Hokage ke-6. Pasca nenek Tsunade mundur dari jabatannya setelah perang dunia _shinobi _berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan aliansi. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa berada di sini. Kembali ke tempatku berasal setelah berhasil dibujuk olehnya dan memutuskan berbalik melawan anggota _clan_-ku sendiri.

Tiga tahun berlalu, dunia memang sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih damai. Tapi kejahatan dan perselisihan tentu tak semudah itu musnah. Sistem _shinobi_ masih tetap dijalankan. Itulah sebabnya aku yang sekarang, setelah bebas dari masa hukumanku―ingatlah kalau aku adalah mantan _nuke-nin_, karena Dobe butuh kemampuanku dan sebagai bukti penyesalanku, aku dijadikan bagian dari pasukan _elite_ Anbu.

…

"Jadi rencananya kami akan buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk meresmikan pertunangan kami, Teme. Yah, meskipun kau pasti lelah setelah menjalankan misi, kuharap kau bisa luangkan waktumu malam ini sebentar saja. Semuanya juga bilang mereka akan datang. Bahkan Gaara, alih-alih kunjungan diplomasi, rombongan Kazekage pun sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kalau paman Bee sih sudah datang sejak seminggu kemarin. Ah, ya dia bilang dia masih penasaran ingin duel lagi melawanmu kapan-kapan. Beberapa guru kita juga akan hadir dan sebenarnya khusus untuk hari ini aku bahkan sampai meliburkan para _Konoha no juichinin _dari misi mereka masing-masing. Jadi bisa dibilang selain pesta pertunanganku, nanti malam juga kita sekalian reuni. "

Dua bulan aku pergi tugas keluar desa dan itulah kabar―yang cukup mengejutkan―yang aku dengar darinya. Meresmikan pertunangan? Artinya secara tak formal Naruto sudah pernah melamar gadis itu, kan? Rasanya tak percaya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku tak menyangka dia putuskan untuk serius menikah. Dengan siapa? Memangnya ada wanita yang mau dengan cowok berisik dan _dobe_ ini?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku putuskan untuk menikahinya? Disamping karena kita juga sudah cukup umur, tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin memilikinya dan menjadikan dia satu-satunya bagiku. Lalu mengingat posisiku sekarang, aku juga benar-benar butuh seorang pendamping. Selain itu kau tahu sendiri kan, akibat perang banyak penduduk desa yang mati. Kita perlu membangun generasi baru supaya kelangsungan hidup manusia tak akan punah. Hahaha~… bicara apa aku ini." Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tak sebodoh itu sampai tak mengerti alasan seseorang untuk menikah adalah agar garis keturunan mereka tetap ada. Jujur akupun sependapat dan sempat memikirkannya. Terlebih lagi untuk Uchiha. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah aku. Kalau aku mati, maka habislah sudah. Tak ada lagi yang mewarisi keunikan kekuatan mata kami. Dan kalau teringat hal itu, entah kenapa aku selalu berdebar sendiri. Karena sekelebat bayangan seseorang langsung mengisi pikiranku, mengharapkan aku bisa membangun kembali _clan_ Uchiha bersamanya. Walau hal ini tak pernah aku tunjukkan apalagi utarakan. Dan sekarang, mendengar Naruto akan menikah, batinku menjadi resah. Pikiranku tak tenang, karena mungkin saja wanita yang akan dilamar Naruto itu bisa jadi adalah dia.

"Dobe, tapi calon tunanganmu itu…" aku sedikit ragu menanyakannya, sementara Naruto terus ceritakan beberapa susunan acaranya nanti malam.

"Ya, kenapa Teme?"

"Ehm, calon tunanganmu itu emangnya siap―" _Siapa?!_, batinku dalam hati. Tapi yang terucap. "―siap menikahimu?"

"HAHAHAHA…" Naruto tertawa bangga, "Tentu saja siap. Kami kan saling mencintai. Justru ini yang diharapkannya. Sebagai bukti keseriusanku, aku memutuskan untuk lebih berkomitmen padanya. Kirain barusan kau mau tanya apa, haha."

"Hn." Responku, hanya tersenyum kaku. Sial. Mendadak kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini?, kurutuki diriku sendiri.

"Heh Teme, jangan kau pikir aku ini cowok gak laku ya. Gini-gini juga fans-ku banyak lho. Gak seperti dulu, aku yang sekarang kayaknya jauh lebih populer darimu deh. Makanya dia mau nikah juga sama aku." Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Hn, ya kalau gitu siapa gadis yang akan sial nanti menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu." Ah, akhirnya ada kesempatan juga menanyakan hal ini padanya tanpa terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Eeh, kok disebut sial sih?! Jadi istri seorang Hokage itu keberuntungan tau! Coba saja nanti kau tanyakan sendiri sama…"

_**Tok tok tok**_

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu terdengar menyela, refleks menyita perhatian kami. Sontak menoleh dan melihat pintu terbuka sendiri. Kepala berhelaian merah muda menyembul muncul.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto riang.

_**Deg**_―Jantungku berdegup melihatnya. Sedikit terhenyak mendapati kebetulan ini. Mendadak resah yang tadi sempat kurasakan semakin menguat. Melihat Naruto begitu bersemangat menghampiri, menyambut gadis musim semi itu.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat masuk."

"Huh, tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan memintamu memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini." Gadis mantan rekan satu tim-ku itu berjalan masuk sambil membawa setumpuk kertas-kertas dan perkamen. "Terus laporan yang kemarin mana? Sudah selesai kau kerjakan kan?"

"Ekh?!" Naruto nyengir, "Belum. Sama sekali belum kusentuh malah."

"APA?!" marah Sakura, dia kepalkan sebelah tangannya dan―BLETAK―menghadiahi cowok pirang rancung itu jitakan keras di kepala.

"_Itaiiii_..." ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya. "Gak usah kasar-kasar gitu kenapa? Gak sopan banget sih sama atasan."

"Atasan apaan, gak loyal gitu kerjaanmu. Heh, serius dong Naruto. Masa jadi Hokage gak becus gini kerjamu."

"Huff, habisnya membosankan. Masa seharian aku harus duduk di kursi dan mainin kertas ama pulpen mulu. Mending disuruh ngelatih jurus di kelas murid anak bengal sekalian deh. Ugh, apalagi tuh kalo udah jamnya rapat, bikin ngantuk. Lebih parah dari sesi pemberian nasehat para tetua seminggu sekali."

"Lho, itu semua kan memang sudah tugasmu. Jadi nyesel nih sekarang setelah jadi Hokage?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya enggak-lah. Cuma iri aja tuh sama yang lain. Masih bisa pergi berpetualang ke luar desa. Apalagi buat yang keseringan dapet misi _rank _A. Menantang banget kan, iya gak Teme?!"

Sakura tampaknya baru menyadari kalau ada aku disini. Gadis itu lekas menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Sa―suke?" gumamnya terkejut, "Sejak kapan?"

"Dari tadi juga." jawab Naruto. "Dia baru balik dari misi menumpas para bandit di perbatasan Iwa."

Dalam diam kami hanya saling bertatapan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa sementara Naruto selalu menjadi orang paling heboh diantara kami. Ya, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tetap begini. Diam dan tak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatiku sebenarnya. Hanya bisa menyelami emerald itu dengan kepura-puraanku yang berlagak tak peduli.

"Yeeh, kok pada diam-diam begini sih. Udah lama kan kalian gak ketemu. Saling sapa kek, atau apa gitu." Naruto lekas mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah kami, merangkul bahuku dan menepuk bahu Sakura sok akrab.

Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi yang kaku. "Hmm, iya pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini Sasuke."

"Hn." begitu saja responku seperti biasa.

Canggung. Suasana seakan membeku.

"Hee~ habisnya begitu selesai misi, pasti ada misi lainnya. Si Teme sibuk banget sih. Tapi tenang aja deh. Kali ini aku bakal kasih cuti selama sebulan. Biar kamu bisa _refreshing_ liburan. Ah, aku punya ide, gimana kalau kita sama-sama luangkan waktu buat pergi latihan bareng? Udah lama banget kan. Minggu depan aja gimana, kalau kita kumpul di distrik…"

"Naruto," sela Sakura. "Jangan seenaknya putuskan. Minggu depan kan…"

"Aah, benar juga." Naruto lantas menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Hampir lupa, kalau kita harus persiapkan buat acara bulan depan."

"Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa. Ingatanmu buruk seperti biasa, _baka_…" timpal Sakura, yang lekas dibalas dengan cengiran Naruto.

_'Tch, apa-apaan ini?'_ batinku merasa sebal. Melihat mereka berdua saling tatap tanpa bicara begitu, melontarkan ungkapan yang hanya dimengerti keduanya, aku merasa terkucilkan barusan. Lekas kulepaskan tangan _Dobe_ dari bahuku dan berbalik pergi.

"Eh, mau kemana Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang." jawabku, sejenak hentikan langkah namun tetap tak kupalingkan wajahku. "Kurasa aku tak punya kepentingan lainnya lagi disini. Sudah selesai kan?"

"Hehehe, iya sih. Memang lebih baik kau pulang untuk istirahat saja dulu. Tapi jangan lupa ya Teme, soal acara malam ini. Kau harus datang. Wajib malah. Aku tunggu kehadiranmu."

"Hn."

_**Blaam**_

Dibalik pintu yang tertutup aku terdiam sejenak. Meletakkan sebelah tanganku diatas debaran jantung dada kiriku yang terasa aneh. Sakit. Sesak. Sial. Menyebalkan. Aku tak suka. Ingin kucengkram erat dan hentikan semua rasa memuakan ini.

…

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Suara kecil itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku gulirkan manik onyx-ku dan melihat Sakura keluar berdiri di belakang. Hei, memangnya sudah berapa lama aku terdiam barusan? Kuingat kembali ternyata memang Sakura juga langsung keluar tak lama setelah kepergianku. Tapi mungkin yang buatnya aneh, aku tak langsung bergerak cepat pergi seperti biasanya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah ya baru pulang langsung harus melapor pada Hokage. Beristirahatlah Sasuke. Jangan pikirkan soal acara nanti malam. Kalau kau tak sempat datang, juga tak apa-apa."

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya Sakura?' _cengangku dalam hati. Tak seperti Dobe tadi yang begitu antusias mengajakku, barusan Sakura malah terkesan seperti tak mengharapkan kehadiranku. _'Ok, jadi memang ada sesuatu yang kalian berdua sembunyikan? Hahh…'_ batinku miris jadinya. Mungkin memang sejak kepergianku dulu, aku sudah tak dianggap penting lagi. _'Bahkan olehmu?'_

Jujur, sikap Sakura sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Yang kutahu dulu dia begitu memujaku. Terang-terangan menyampaikan perasaan sukanya padaku. Diam-diam―namun gagal―sering curi-curi perhatianku. Begitu peduli dan selalu memerhatikanku. Tapi sekarang, entah karena apa rasanya berbeda. Sikapnya biasa. Malah terkadang kaku dan canggung. Belakangan ini dia lebih sering menghindariku. Tatapan matanya berubah. Kadang tak bisa kubaca. Dia seperti memendam rasa lain, bukan 'suka' seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin itu sakit, sedih dan luka dari banyak perbuatanku dulu padanya.

"Hn." kesal aku diperlakukan begini, walau rasanya aku sama sekali tak berhak untuk marah. Tapi aku putuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Sasuke!" baru juga beberapa langkah, gadis itu kembali memanggil. Aku hanya meliriknya lewat sudut mataku. "Hmm, kalau mau ikutlah denganku ke Rumah Sakit. Kurasa kau perlu beberapa vitamin dan obat untuk memulihkan staminamu."

Sekarang aku menoleh padanya. Dan kulihat Sakura tampak gugup.

"_Etto_… kalau kau tak keberatan." lanjutnya, lekas menundukan pandangan seraya dia cengkeram kerah baju merahnya. "Kalau tidak juga tidak…"

"Baiklah." ucapku menyelanya, bikin dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatapku seakan tak percaya. Terus terang aku sendiripun tak percaya aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Padahal selama ini aku lebih suka mengobati lukaku dan mengurus diriku sendiri.

"Ayo!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang cantik di wajahnya.

"Hn." Aku angkat sebelah alisku dan memutar langkah berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

…

…

…

Kami duduk berdekatan. Selama dia arahkan tangannya memendarkan aliran chakra hijau itu pada bagian bahuku yang lerluka, aku diam-diam memerhatikan. Selalu saja sentuhannya terasa menghangatkan. Mungkin bukan hanya kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki gadis itu saja yang mampu membuatku selalu merasa lebih baik setiap kali dia mengobatiku.

Kalau kuingat kembali kejadian waktu itu, di saat-saat terakhir puncak pertempuran…

…

**DHUARR**

Ledakan besar terjadi. Menghancurkan sederet pepohonan yang masih tegak berdiri, meruntuhkan tebing berbatu, hingga meratakan tanah di sekitar. Aku terpelanting jauh ke belakang, bertabrakan, dan terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sakit. Tentu saja. Bahkan kurasakan aku begitu lemah sekarang. Semuanya sudah kukerahkan. Hingga chakra terakhirku. Samar terlihat pendar aura _susanoo _pun memudar. Habis. Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Tak berdaya. Tergolek lemah di atas tanah dengan tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Untuk menggerakkan satu ujung jari pun aku tak bisa. Sekarat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit tak tertahankan. Aku tahu kematian perlahan-lahan kini sedang mencoba merengutku.

_Inikah akhirnya_… pasrahku seraya menutup mata.

Kemudian sekelebat bayangan masa lalu pun bermunculan dalam pikiran. Kenangan masa kecilku. Saat-saat bahagia bersama orang-orang yang kucintai yang telah lama pergi. _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, _Nii-san_… Setelah kuhabiskan waktuku sendirian, mungkin sudah saatnya akupun menyusul mereka. Rasa sesal memenuhi hati. Maaf. Pada akhirnya aku sadari tak banyak yang bisa kuperbuat untuk kejayaan _clan_-ku. Menghabiskan waktu balas dendam pada kakakku sendiri, berbalik hendak menghancurkan desa. Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang tak tahu jalan mana yang harus kupilih.

…

"―_ke… Sasukeeee…" _

Hn?

Dalam keputusasaan itulah, ditengah kesadaranku yang samar, suara lembutnya berulang kali terdengar. Suara kecil yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Perlahan kurasakan chakra hangat mulai mengalir merasuk kedalam diri. Sedikit memberiku kekuatan setidaknya untuk bisa membuka kelopak mataku. Dan dalam pendangan onyx kelam-ku yang samar, nampak dihadapanku sesosok bayangan.

"_Sasuke, aku mohon. Bertahanlah!"_ serunya lirih. Wajah tegang itu fokus memerhatikan, sementara emerald hijaunya yang basah meneteskan banyak air mata. Mengalir melewati pipi ranumnya dan jatuh keatas kulit wajahku.

Ah, aku tahu. Selalu. Dan selalu dia. Dia yang bisa membuatku merasa tetap hidup.

Sakura… _arigatou_…

…

…

"Hebat juga kau, masih bisa bertahan padahal _nuke-nin_ Iwa gunakan racun yang cukup mematikan. Kondisimu stabil, Sasuke. Hanya saja kalau bisa jangan memaksa dan melakukan hal-hal berat yang terlalu membebanimu." Sakura kembali menasehatiku.

Sekarang dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadapku. Tanpa permisi menarik wajahku untuk sedikit menengadah padanya sementara senter kecil menyorot manik onyx. Susudahnya dia beri tanda padaku untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Lagi-lagi mulut gadis itu menggerutu, menyuruhku untuk tak terlalu memakai kekuatanku apalagi sampai tingkat _eternal_. Dasar cerewet. Soal kondisiku tentu aku sendiri juga tahu. Tak perlu diomeli olehnya juga aku paham kalau kemampuan khususku itu menyedot banyak chakra dan berpengaruh pada mataku.

Sementara Sakura pergi mengambilkan resep obatku, aku rapihkan kembali kimono putihku. Setelah selesai, ketika hendak pergi menyusulnya ke ruangan sebelah, nampak seorang gadis berisik berkuncir ekor kuda mengobrol dengan Sakura. Tak sengaja aku jadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dipastikan kau pun akan suka. Bagus banget. Jamin gak bakal ada yang nyesel lho kalau kita sebagai cewek lihat suasananya. Duh, gak sabar deh nunggu nanti malam. Kau juga gugup kan, jidat? Cie cie…" goda Ino.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura lekas menghindar, mungkin geli juga pinggangnya disenggol-senggol oleh Ino. "Beneran Naruto sudah siapkan semua itu? Bisa _romance_ juga dia?"

"Iya tentu aja. Orang dia minta bantuan laki gue." kata Ino dengan bahasa gaulnya jelas memuji Shikamaru. "Idih, padahal dulu pas dia lamar aku gak kayak gitu. Dasar tuh cowok, malah bilang _mendokusei_." cemberutnya, tapi melihat ekspresi Ino seperti itu Sakura malah terkekeh jadinya.

"Yah, masa mau diulangi lagi sih, _pig_?" timpal Sakura. "Yang penting bukan momen lamarannya kan, tapi kelangsungan hubungan kalian setelah menikah."

"Wah, ckckck, mulai sok bijak nih sekarang. Berarti udah siap nyusul aku ke pelaminan nih, hihihi~…"

"Ah, kau ini… sudah, berhenti menggodaku." gerutu Sakura sok kesal, dengan semburat merah nampak bersemu di wajahnya. "Siapa yang mau nyusul, orang aku…" emerald yang bergulir itu membulat tatkala iris kami bertemu. "Eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" kagetnya, mendapatiku berdiri di luar pintu.

Ino juga sama terkejutnya melihatku. "Lho, ada Sasuke? Sejak kapan?"

Ish, apaan sih mereka, dari tadi perasaan keberadaanku tak terdeteksi mulu. Aku yang terlalu hebat menyembunyikan chakra atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh sampai tak menyadarinya. Dasar.

"Haha, kau menyusul karena lama menungguku? Maaf ya." Sakura menghampiri dan menyerahkan bungkusan obatnya padaku. "Hmm, yang ini tolong diminum sebelum makan, lalu…" baru juga dia hendak jelaskan aturannya, gangguan lain datang menyela.

"Haruno-_san_!" panggil salah seorang petugas Rumah Sakit, tampak panik dan terburu-buru. "Tolong ke ruang operasi sekarang juga. Ada pasien gawat darurat butuh penanganan segera."

"Apa? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang." Sakura bergegas, sebentar dia menoleh kembali padaku, "Sasuke, plastik biru isinya vitamin dan merah obat. Yang obat harus diminum sampai habis. Cepat sembuh ya." ucapnya sambil lalu. Sedangkan aku tetap terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

"Ehem,"

Aku melirik wanita _pony tail_ di sebelahku yang cekikikan dan tersenyum-senyum GaJe mencurigakan.

"Jadi, kalian tadi sempat habiskan waktu bersama, eh?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Enggan berurusan dengan nyonya Nara heboh satu itu, kuputuskan untuk pergi saja tanpa basa-basi.

"Iih, ampun deh kamu, Sasuke. Masih aja sok cuek!" teriak Ino kesal. "Shikamaru aja gak gitu-gitu amat. Awas ya, cowok macem kamu nanti mana ada yang mau. Bahkan Sakura pun juga enggak…"

_**Sring**_

Onyx mendelik, melemparkan tatapan mematikan. Sungguh, kalau tak ingat siapa dia, akan aku aktifkan segera _sharingan_-ku. Ino nyengir, sepertinya tahu kalau aku tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Eh, tapi beneran lho, Sasuke." ucapnya kembali, sementara aku tak pedulikan dia dan terus melangkah. "Kalau kamu terus cuek dan sok bersikap tak peduli. Kamu cuma akan menyesal akhirnya."

Berisik. Soal itu, aku juga tahu.

…

…

…

Berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi. Ketika aku tengadahkan kepalaku menantang langit yang suram, tampak bayangan bulat terang mengambang. Purnama.

_**Tap**_

Langkahku terhenti. Menyadari dimana sekarang aku berdiri. Tempat ini… entah apa yang membawaku hingga kujejakkan kakiku di tempat kenangan ini. Menyakitkan rasanya kalau kuingat kembali. Disini, bertahun-tahun lalu bersama dengan orang itu. Pikiranku melayang mengingatnya.

Waktu itu aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Kenapa setelah aku putuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semua, dia muncul dan membangkitkan kembali keraguanku. Inilah saat yang paling kutakutkan. Lebih dari perasaan apapun, aku takut menyakitinya. Karena aku tahu dialah yang akan paling bersedih kalau aku pergi, makanya tak perlu dengar lebih jauh bujukannya padaku, aku akan pasang topeng benciku seperti biasa. Kuharap dia mengerti.

"Aku tak sama sepertimu. Aku akan pergi ke jalan yang tak bisa kau ikuti. Kita berempat bekerja sama dan memang benar ada saat aku berpikir itu adalah jalanku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk balas dendam. Itulah alasanku hidup. Aku tak bisa sepertimu dan Naruto." ucapku beralasan, sembari memunggunginya.

"Tapi kau mengajariku tentang kesepian, Sasuke." balas gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku punya keduanya, keluarga dan teman-teman. Tapi jika kau tak lagi disini, Sasuke… bagiku itu akan sama dengan kesunyian. Hiks…"

Oh, tidak. Dia menangis?

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke!" lanjutnya sambil terisak.

_**Deg**_―jantungku berdegup kencang kala mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah sering ungkapkan rasa sukanya dengan wajah ceria dan tersipu malu. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Sungguh demi apapun aku dengar pernyataan cintanya itu, terasa begitu menusuk hati.

"Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal." lanjut Sakura, "Tak peduli apapun. Setiap hari akan menyenangkan dan kita akan bahagia."

_Aku juga ingin kan hal seperti itu_, batinku dalam hati.

"Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan melakukannya. Aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tolong, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Kalau kau tak bisa, bawa saja aku bersamamu. Hik…hik…hik…"

_Tidak_. _Ini urusanku._

Sesaat aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Benar dugaanku, aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Menyakitinya. "_Urusai_." desisku tajam. Pasti terdengar menusuk hati. Tak tega―tapi harus kulakukan.

_**Tap**_

Kulangkahkan juga jenjang kakiku…

"Jangan pergi!" sentaknya mengancamku, "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!"

_Cukup._

_**Syuut**_―kuambil langkah cepat. Tubuh itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba aku berdiri di belakangnya.

_Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

"Sakura…" Sejenak kupandangi helaian rambut merah muda itu. "―_arigatou_." Justru malah kata itu yang terucap. Padahal aku yakin aku sanggup melepaskannya dan aku tak akan pernah mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun ternyata, salam perpisahan pun tak sanggup kunyatakan. Apa mungkin aku…

_**Dakk**__**―**_kupukul tengkuk lehernya dan buat dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Seraya kupangku dia perlahan, sesaat kudekap erat dengan hati-hati di bangku taman. Kusingkirkan helaian rambut merah mudanya, memandang wajah itu untuk terakhir kali. Sedikitnya bisa kubayangkan bagaimana reaksi dia saat terbangun nanti.

"Maaf," bisikku, sebelum kucuri sesuatu darinya sebagai kenangan.

…

"Sasuke?"

Aku tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Lekas aku menoleh dan melihat gadis yang sama yang kulihat disini 7 tahun lalu. Hanya saja reaksinya kini berbeda. Bukan tatapan sedih dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Tapi senyuman manis yang lama kurindukan.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sakura, "Kukira kau sudah pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Ternyata malam-malam begini malah diam dan melamun, eh? Atau kau mau pergi ke tempat Naruto juga?"

"Tidak." jawabku datar.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Padahal seru lho, semua orang akan datang. Naruto juga mengharapkan kau hadir kan?"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak. Canggung lagi.

"Err, yah, baiklah kalau kau tak mau bilang. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Sakura mulai melangkah melewatiku. Aku tetap terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Begini saja, apa akan tetap seperti ini?

"Tunggu!" cegahku.

_**Tap**_**―**langkah gadis itu terhenti, namun tetap tak berbalik. Dia menunggu. Dan kurasa memang aku harus mengatakannya.

"Tempat ini… kau ingat?" tanyaku. Ah, dan kurasa aku salah memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura sedikit menoleh padaku, "Memang kenapa?" balasnya.

"Apa terasa sepi? Apa benar saat aku tak ada, meski kau punya dua hal, keluarga dan teman-temanmu, apa kau tetap merasa kesepian?"

Kepala merah muda itu tertunduk. Kulihat matanya sejenak terpejam sementara dia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh, mungkin sekarang aku sedang membangkitkan kenangan buruk baginya. Hal yang buat dia terluka.

"Apa kau sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaiku, Sakura?" lanjutku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang kala mengucapkannya. Itu mungkin pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah aku lontarkan padanya. Aku tentu tahu bagaimana perasaannya dulu padaku, untuk apa kembali bertanya? Hanya ingin kepastian? Apa dia masih seperti dulu? Karena kupikir sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Apa saat aku tak bisa bersamamu, hari-harimu tak menyenangkan? Apa kau bahagia?" Sekarang aku merasa seperti aku tengah mengujinya. "Apa kau menyesal tak bisa membantuku membalaskan dendam? Apa kau kesal saat aku tak bisa membawamu pergi bersamaku?"

"Hentikan!" ucap Sakura tegas, akhirnya bicara. "Apa maksudmu tanyakan hal itu?" dia tampak marah dan tak suka padaku. "Apa kau sedang meledekku?" bisiknya lirih, dengan suara tercekat.

Larutnya malam mungkin akan menyembunyikan banyak hal. Tapi aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat iris hijau muda itu tergenang. Kenapa? Padahal kupikir aku tak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah yang mungkin menyinggung perasaannya. Dan lagi-lagi, tatapan itu tak bisa aku mengerti.

"Tolong jangan bercanda. Aku lelah, Sasuke." ucap Sakura, sejenak menghela nafas dan palingkan wajahnya. Tungkai kecil itu mulai melenggang.

"Jangan pergi!" kataku.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!" balas Sakura setengah menjerit. Cepat kembali dia menoleh padaku, menunjukan lelehan air matanya. "Puas kau ingatkan aku tentang hal itu?! Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" sentaknya padaku, emosi.

_**Syuut**_―kuambil langkah cepat. Tubuh itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba aku berdiri di hadapannya.

_Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

"Sakura…" Dengan lekat kupandangi wajah itu, "―_aishiteru_." bisikku seraya menangkup wajahnya menghadapku, memiringkan kepala dan langsung mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Malam hening. Hanya terdengar bungi suara angin berdesir. Menggemerisikkan daun di pepohonan, berbaur dengan bunyi khas hewan malam yang memecah kesunyian. Juga detak jantung kami―keras namun lambat―debaran yang terasa aneh, seiring hawa panas yang kontras dengan hembusan udara dingin.

"―mmph." Kulepaskan kecupanku yang hanya menempel saja beberapa detik, tapi rasanya sudah begini.

"K-kau…" Sakura terbata. Masih melohok menatapku. Sepertinya dia begitu terkejut barusan. "Kenapa…"

Aku turunkan tanganku dari tengkuk lehernya, beralih memegang bahu kecil itu dengan kedua tanganku yang gemetar. Aku tertunduk, menempelkan keningku bersender di keningnya. "Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Cukup lama rasa ini kusimpan. Aku mungkin pengecut yang tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, kegelisahan ini menyiksaku. Aku takut. Aku takut jika aku harus kehilangan dirimu. Sakura, masihkah aku punya kesempatan?" bisikku dengan hati tak tenang. Aku sangsi mendengar jawabannya. Terlebih lagi dia tak cepat bicara.

Aah, aku mungkin sudah gagal. Itulah pikirku sebelum kurasakan sentuhan lembut tangannya membelai sebelah pipiku. Dia angkat wajahku dan membiarkan emeraldnya menangkap onyx-ku. Dalam diam kami hanya saling bertatapan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk kecil.

Dan sejurus kemudian tubuhku diterjang olehnya. "Aaahh―hhh ha ha hahh…" entah menangis atau tertawa, aku tak melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menenggelamkan diri di dadaku. Dia cengkeram erat bajuku, memukul-mukulnya sesekali. Meluapkan emosi. "_Baka… Baka…Bakaaaa_… kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Kau tahu Sasuke, dari dulu aku… aku…"

"Stt..." Desisku mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, Sakura. Aku tahu."

Akhirnya satu kata yang dulu ingin dia dengar, akhirnya satu kata yang dulu tak bisa aku nyatakan.

'_Aishiteru._'

Bisa disampaikan.

…

…

…

"Ya ampun, jam berapa sekarang? Gawat. Pestanya Naruto." panik Sakura.

"Heh!" kutahan tangan gadis yang hendak terburu-buru pergi itu. "Apa-apaan kau? Padahal aku sengaja ungkapkan perasaanku tadi untuk mencegah kau pergi ke tempat Dobe." desisku kesal. Masa setelah ini dia masih memikirkan cowok lain. Ah, biar saja nanti si Dobe bingung sendiri, calon tunangannya tak muncul. Jadi gagal deh tuh acara.

"Enggak bisaa~..." kata Sakura dengan nada merengek. "Aku beneran harus pergi kesana sekarang, Sasuke."

"Sakura." geramku. Kalau masih saja dia bersikeras pergi, aku sudah pikirkan untuk menculiknya saja kalau perlu.

"Tapi Naruto butuh aku~…" rajuknya.

"Tch, apaan sih?! Jadi kau lebih memilih Dobe? Serius mau menikahinya?!" sentakku.

"Ekh?!" Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya sok polos.

…

…

…

Tak ada jaket _training_ _black-orange_ bau keringat, sepatu sandal ninja kumal, bahkan jubah _orange_ pola api dengan tulisan kanji Hokage VI pun dia tanggalkan. Yang berdiri disana adalah lelaki tampan _blonde_ berkulit _tan_ yang berjalan dengan gagah memakai stelan jas hitam dan sepatu pantopel yang disemir mengkilap. Bukan pula _kunai_ atau _suriken_ yang dengan erat dia genggam, melainkan sebuket bunga mawar dan sebuah kotak beludru biru. Perlahan mendekat dengan canggung. Dan ketika sampai di hadapan gadis yang terduduk manis di atas kursi pada lantai bertabur kelopak-kelopak bunga, yang terlihat justru adegan menggelikan.

Naruto turunkan badannya, bertumpu pada satu kaki yang ditekuk. Seraya dia serahkan buket bunga itu, tangannya yang lain sodorkan benda kecil berkilauan. "Wold yu meri mi, may ledi?" ucapnya sok Inggris.

"Aaa―Na-naruto-kuuun…"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata-Hime!"

_**Brukk**_

Bisa dipastikan gadis Hyuuga itu pingsan sejenak mendengar pernyataan tadi. Suasana langsung heboh. Ada yang ikut syok, ada yang cengo, ada yang malah tertawa, mengira ini bagian dari atraksi menghibur.

"Waaa―gimana ini, woi, tolongin!" teriak Naruto khawatir, dipangkunya Hinata sementara dia tepuk-tepuk pipi Hinata dan memanggil nama gadis itu supaya cepat sadar. "Hime~… Hime~… Aduuh, Sakuraaaa!" panggilnya, "Mana Sakura?! Gimana sih, kok Hinata tetep pingsan tuh. Dia sudah minum obat penangkal rasa gugup kan? Argh, payah…"

Berdiri di sampingku gadis musim semi itu cuma tersenyum kaku. Dia mendelik dan menatap tajam padaku―mengintimidasi. Aku hanya mendehem dan palingkan wajahku. Ucapkan maaf dalam hati. Sungguh aku tak tahu soal masalah ini. Jadi sebenarnya gadis yang akan dilamar Naruto itu Hinata?

...

...

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau pikirnya itu aku?" sewot Sakura, masih marah-marah padaku. Melampiaskan kekesalannya karena gara-gara aku mencegah kepergiannya tadi, dia jadi terlambat menyerahkan obat itu pada Hinata. Jadinya Sakura kena semprot Naruto. Hmm, lagian konyol amat, emang ada tuh obat penangkal rasa gugup (?) Kudengar Sakura ini sejak jadi ninja medis sering bereksperimen bikin obat-obatan aneh. Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar kabar ini dari Sai.

"Hinata kan suka sama Naruto dari dulu." terang Sakura.

"Tapi Dobe juga kan suka kamu dari dulu." kataku.

"Hmm, tapi aku kan suka kamu dari dulu."

Eh, cerdas banget nih cewek. Gemesin. Balas aku pakai kalimat begitu. "So?"

"Kamu suka aku dari kapan?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Aku hanya angkat sebelah alisku, _so cool_.

"Huff―" Sakura kembungkan sebelah pipinya. Kesal karena aku tak jawab pertanyaannya.

_**Cup**_

Tak suka melihat wajah cemberutnya, aku kecup saja pipinya. Dan lekas buat gadis itu tersipu walau masih pura-pura dia bersikap ketus.

"Idiiih, mesum!" protesnya, "Gak nyangka ternyata aslinya kamu gini ya Sasuke, suka main nyosor seenaknya."

_Hn. Baru tahu dia._

"Tadi juga…" Sakura malu-malu menatapku, "Ciuman pertamaku…" cicitnya.

"Ciuman keduamu." kataku.

"Ekh?! Enggak kok." protes Sakura. "Kamu aja kali, ciuman kedua karena Naruto dulu pernah…"

"Ish, berisik." selaku kesal. Benci aku mengingat kenangan menjijikan itu. "Sama cowok gak masuk hitungan."

"Terus apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hmm, itu…" Apa aku harus bilang kalau jauh sebelum malam ini aku sudah curi ciuman pertamanya? Di malam perpisahan kami, aku ambil kenangan itu khusus untukku. "Lain kali saja kita bicarakan." Ya, biar saja sementara ini hanya aku yang tahu.

"Huh, dasar…" gerutu Sakura.

"Ayo cepat, kita pulang. Jalanmu lambat." kataku.

"Iiih, tunggu dulu dong, Sasuke!"

Sakura berlari kecil mengejarku, lekas menyambar lenganku. Menggandengnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dan di bawah bulan purnama malam ini, kami berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sama, menuju arah yang sama, bersama-sama. Aku dan dia.

Sakura…

_Arigatou_…

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**F.I.N**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

A/N:

HORE! \(^o^)/

Akhirnya jadi juga ini fic one-shot. Hasil perkembangan draft yang rencananya mau dipake kemarin pas SSFD (^-^)a *tapi gagal publish pas hari-H #jiaaahhh…

Hahaha… ceritanya aneh ya. Emang belum mahir bikin canon #pundung… Makanya maaf nih kalo ada ketidaksesuaian, juga alur yang gaje (beneran semau gue) antara bagian flashback-nya, dan lagi itu Sasuke-nya pun OOC (?) hihihi~…

Terima kasih kepada readers yang udah sempatkan diri buat baca. Syukurlah klo ceritanya suka dan maaf klo jelek. Karena itu kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan silakan review saja ok?!

Yupz, itu aja mungkin. Sampai jumpa di FF **FuRaHeart** lainnya (^-^)/ Jaa~


End file.
